


What She Wants/What He Needs

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [8]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Things heat up between Jax and Samantha while they spend some quality time with friends.
Relationships: Jax Matsuo/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Series: Kinktober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	What She Wants/What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day sixteen (Frottage, body worship, sixty-nine)

Warning: This piece contains adult material unsuitable for minor audiences. Reader discretion is advised.  
image

A corner of Jax’s mouth quirks up as Lily and Gabrielle start to dance while walking to the beat of an EDM song blasting from the building of the nightclub they’re going. It has been a long while since the last time he went out to dance, but after weeks of hard work making the proper renovations at Shadow Den, he’s glad to have some free time and spend it with the people he loves the most.

“Come on, Matsuo! Show us your moves!” Gabrielle enthuses.

“I bet the old man here just full of it,” Lily taunts.

“You couldn’t be more wrong, Lil,” Samantha’s bubbly voice calls their attention, making the three of them turn around.

Wearing in a tight mini black dress that hugs her curves perfectly covered by a white coat, orange stilettos, black purse and earrings and her usual natural makeup look with a little more glow on her cheekbones and cupid’s bow, she saunters over to them with a smile. 

Jax’s jaw drops as his eyes grow dark roaming over her body.

“FYI, my old man is an excellent dancer and we’re going to show you on the dancefloor,” she grins then laces her arm with Jax’s. “Hi,” she whispers to him as she rises on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Sorry for the delay.” 

“It’s fine,” he utters, struggling to find words as he inhales her perfume when he leans in to speak. “You look…”

“Stunning? Gorgeous? Sexy as hell?” She grins.

“All of the above,” he says, kissing her temple.

“Ugh… Get a room, you two,” Lily teases.

“Oh, I fully intend to,” Jax winks.

The four of them laugh before stopping at the nightclub door and enter after giving their IDs to the bouncer.

To Lily’s surprise, Jax is a great dancer. He easily moved in time Samantha as they let the beat of the songs guide their bodies in a fluid motion. As they return from the bar to grab more tequila shots for everyone, Jax gazes at Samantha while she asks the drinks and drinks a glass of water, thinking about how good it feels to be with her.

“Penny for your dirty thoughts?” She asks, smiling at him as she puts her glass on the table and sits back on the couch.

His eyes go wide and he clears his throat. “What? I wasn't—" 

"Please… You’ve been staring at my ass all night,” she grins, crossing her legs suggestively. “I don’t mind. I’m proud to know I achieved my goal.”

“Goal?”

“Yeah. My goal was to look so good you couldn’t take your eyes off me. And I succeeded. Yay me!” Samantha beams.

“Why am I not surprised?” Jax laughs, pulling her close. “You do look amazing tonight, but then again you look hot even when you wear my old college T-shirt.”

“Aww…” She places a hand on his neck, fingertips playing with his hair. “But tell me: do you like my dress?”

One of his hands travels down to her hips. “It’s great. It’s new, isn’t it?”

“It is! I can’t believe you noticed.” Her smile grows bigger.

“I always do,” he brushes a strand of hair off her face and captures her lips in a searing kiss.

Samantha straddles him, grinding on him slowly as the kiss deepens. He grabs her hips, encouraging her to move faster on him. She gasps as his mouth travels down her neck, his fangs grazing on her skin, the clothes separating their bodies from deep connection becoming each second more uncomfortable.

“Jax, I want you,” she pants.

“I know,” he whispers in her ear. “But keep going.”

She keeps moving against him, heat rising through bodies, pushing them closer to the edge. She guides his lips back to hers and moans in his mouth as she comes.

Jax holds her close, waiting for her to catch her breath as she buries her face on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she smiles, still in deep bliss.

“How about we finish what we started here somewhere else?”

“Can we go now?”

He chuckles. “Sure. Let’s go.”

After a couple of blocks and a few texts sent to Lily and her girlfriend, Jax produces a key from his jacket pocket, opens a door and takes her hand, leading her into the dark safe house until they enter a bedroom. Samantha smiles as she sees some of her favorite scented candles lighting the place, a futon, pillows, blankets, and body oils. 

“And I thought you were joking when Lily said we should get a room.”

“I would never joke about spending time with my girlfriend,” he replies as he takes off his jacket and boots. He walks over to her, encircling his arms around her. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Yeah.” She turns to look into his eyes. “Your come.”

His eyebrows rise in surprise.

“But I can do that later. Now, can you give me a hand?” She turns away from him again.

Jax helps her out of her coat, kissing her neck and shoulders. He unzips her dress and his kisses growing hungry as his lips explore every inch of her bare skin. After discarding her clothes, she returns the gesture, removing each piece of his clothing and kissing his toned body while her hand strokes his member.

Guiding her to the futon, he lies down and she gets on top of him, trailing kisses over his body as she goes lower and takes his cock into her mouth. His fingers dig into her hair, pushing himself further into her. 

“Fuck, Sam…” He groans as she kneads his balls and bobs her head on his shaft. Cupping her face, he guides her lips back to his as she places her legs on each side of his hips and lowers herself onto him. 

Samantha sits up and moves back and forth as his hands reach for her breasts, squeezing them, pinching and twisting her nipples.

“Ah, yes!” She whimpers.

Jax looks at her and watches the small signals of her arousal grow as she gets closer to the edge again. “Sam, are you going to come again?”

“Yeah,” she meows. “Are you?”

“Yes. I need you to come again.”

“But—”

“No need to worry. I’ll give you what you want,” he smirks. “But you have to come first.” His hand slides down her body and he presses his thumb on her core. “Come for me, Sam.”

Soon, her body convulses, pussy tightening around his cock as she wails, finding her release. 

“That’s it, baby,” he groans. “Now come here. Let me taste you while you get your little treat.”

She does as she is told, moving back so he can eat her out and she can blow him again. She dips her head between his legs as he devours her folds. 

He grunts, his body tensing as she takes him further, but he continues to flicker his tongue on her core, holding her legs. Yet, he can’t fight his need for much longer. Seconds later, he comes, spilling his seed into her mouth. 

Lying down by his side on the mattress, Samantha smiles contently and pulls him close, pressing her lips on his. He cradles her in his arms, still breathing heavily, but satisfied.

“Did you get what you wanted?”

“Yup,” she grins looking up at him. “You?”

“Oh yeah. I got everything I need,” he says, kissing her forehead and relishing in their afterglow.


End file.
